


I'll Never Forget You

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character Death, Dark Signer Carly, Dark Signer Jack, F/M, Illusions, Oral Sex, Sad Ending, Scoopshipping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Carly and Jack get it on in the world they destroyed. Little does Jack know that it's all an illusion.





	I'll Never Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:)
> 
> Because we need more scoopshipping;)

Carly stood on her balcony looking out at what the world had become. It had only been because he had joined their side that they had managed to win. The Dark King. Her King. He had been hers before anyone else’s…at least that’s what she had wanted to think. 

She knew that Jack had had a few sexual experiences back in Satellite with his gang, but that wasn’t something that she ever wanted to think about. 

He had been a fool before, as a signer. Had been blinded by what his friends told him. Stuff like, “she’s so strange” or “you know she has an unhealthy obsession with you”, “she creeps me out”. Carly had only one thing to say to them and that was FUCK THEM! That’s why her and her King had to dispose of them, for good.

Jack also seemed to be opposed to the idea of even being near her at first, never mind dating her. Oh Jack, he had been so stupid. But now he had joined her side her and her Dark King could finally be together. Just how they had always wanted, even if she never got him to admit it. She knew that he had always wanted her, her mind, her soul, her dripping wet pussy. All of her. And if he wanted that then that’s exactly what she would give him.

She detached her hands from the balcony rail and strode back towards her bedroom. When she entered their bedroom, she found Jack sitting on the bed, a confused expression on his face. 

‘Maybe he’s just lost in thought’, Carly thought frowning.

She crept closer to him, clearing her throat as to make her presence known to him. His eyes widened as his head jolted up. Seeing who it was, he smiled.

“Is there something wrong, my Queen?”, he asked, his brows knitted.

Carly stood, gazing at him, but said nothing. She only came closer until she was sitting in his lap. 

“I should be asking you the same question. Lost in thought, Jack?”, she questioned. Expecting him to be silent, she wiggled around in his lap, trying to draw attention to herself. 

Jack swallowed, then nodded slowly. Suddenly he spoke.

“I love you, my Queen, you know that, but yet I can’t help but feel like this is all wrong”, he frowned. “I feel as though I shouldn’t be here”. “It sounds stupid, huh?”

‘Shit!’, Carly thought. ‘If he comes to and realizes that it’s all an illusion then we can never be together’.

She smirked. “Want me to help take your mind off of it, my King?”

She could see the slight curve of Jack’s lips and immediately knew what his answer would be. Carly kissed him roughly before pushing him back on the bed. She threw a leg over him so that she was straddling his waist.

Carly reached for Jack’s coat, helping him shrug it off. He went to do the same, reaching for her shirt until she stopped him.

“Ah, ah, ah”, she wagged a finger at him. “Not yet, my King”.

Jack sighed in annoyance, lying back on the bed. Carly smirked at him and wasted no time undoing his trousers. She pushed them down just enough to reach inside his boxers and free his hard cock from its confines.

He groaned when Carly took the head of his cock in her mouth. She licked the slit, savoring the taste of his pre-cum that leaked from it. Carly used her other hand to stroke him slowly, not wanting him to cum just yet. 

Jack gasped as Carly took him fully in, the feeling of her warm mouth around his cock overwhelming him. She bobbed her head up and down, occasionally using her free hand to pump him. Jack thrust up into her mouth, knowing that he wouldn’t last much longer. He looked down to see Carly gazing at him through long eyelashes. And that done it for Jack. The sight of his Queen’s lips stretched around his cock turned him on so fucking much. Jack came, his hips bucking up towards Carly’s face. 

She swallowed around him and pulled herself from him.

“Fuck, Carly”, he cursed.

She smiled innocently at him. Jack didn’t know how she could, especially after what she had just done, but that was his Carly. 

Carly leaned over him once more, and with half lidded eyes she looked down at him. Some of his cum slid down her chin from the corner of her mouth. That damn near made him ready to go again.

Jack flipped them over with a grunt and pushed Carly’s skirt up. He raised an eyebrow.

“No panties?”, he smirked.

Carly looked down shyly but smiled. “I thought you might appreciate it, my King”.

“Oh, I do”.

Jack buried his face in her pussy, lapping at her juices. He used one of his hands to hold her hips down while the other toyed with her clit. Carly became a writhing, moaning mess beneath him. The Dark King smirked as Carly began to shake, her orgasm nearing.

“Jack, I-I’m gonna…”, she stuttered, struggling to form any sort of sentence. 

“It’s alright, I got you”, he reassured. “Cum for me my Queen”.

Carly came hard. Waves of ecstasy washed over her as her body shook. 

She sighed, smiling down at Jack.

“Fuck me, my King”. It wasn’t a question by any means, it was an order, and one that Jack would definitely obey.

Carly grasped Jack’s cock, stroking him back to full hardness. She threw her legs over his shoulders as he positioned himself at her entrance.  
“Take me, my King”.

Jack thrust into Carly roughly, making her cry out.

“Ah, Jack!”

Her cries were like music to his ears and only made him want to pound into his Queen harder. Jack groaned, feeling his orgasm near.

“Fuck, Carly, I’m gonna cum”, he grunted, his thrusts becoming more frantic.

“Oh God, Jack, me too!”, Carly cried.

What Carly said next was the thing that made his orgasm hit.

“Cum in me, my King. Make me yours!”

Jack came harder than he think he had in his entire life, Carly following a few moments after.

He pulled out of her, crawling up to lie beside her.

“I love you, Jack”, Carly whispered.

“I love you t—“, he stopped abruptly.

Jack reached for the floor beside the bed and picked up Carly’s glasses.

“No!”, he said firmly. “I don’t love you because this isn’t you Carly. This isn’t the woman I fell in love with”.

Suddenly the illusion faded, and Jack was sitting on his runner. Carly was on the ground across from him. Had he really won?

He got off his runner and ran to her. He reached for her and held her in his arms.

“Carly! Just hold on! Don’t die on me!”, he shouted, shaking her.

Carly’s eyes opened. “Jack, where are you?”, she asked softly. She couldn’t see him and she had no idea where her glasses were. 

“Here, I’m right here”. “You have to hang on! Look at me”.

Jack placed her glasses on her face. Hoping that she would be able to see him.

Carly looked at him and smiled. “I love cheering on people who tried their hardest like you, Jack”, she whispered. “Despite that…because I tried to wish for such selfish happiness. I must’ve been wrong for doing so, huh?”

“That’s nonsense!”, he interrupted. “Everyone has the right to wish for happiness!”

“If you’re saying that’s a crime, then I’m just as guilty!”

“Jack…”, Carly spoke. “I know you’ll save the world, right?”, she asked. “I’ll be cheering you on, after all”, she grinned.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him, Jack hugging her back.

“I love you, Jack”, Carly whispered as she disappeared. 

“Carly…”, Jack said in disbelief as he watched her glasses fall to the ground.

“I’ll never forget you”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this scoopshipping fic:)


End file.
